Das Kätzchen und der Kater
by Rose-de-Noire
Summary: Jup, der Titel ist... ach lasst euch doch überraschen!


**Roses Smalltalk:  
**Für alle die die wissen wollen – oder auch nicht – wie Silver und Mira sich das erste Mal begegneten...  
Viel Spass! 

**DAS KÄTZCHEN UND DER KATER  
**

Maracaibo, ein Dreivierteljahr nach der letzten Folge von Takarajima  


Er sass ganz hinten in der Ecke, einen Becher Rum in der Hand und war der einzige der nicht merklich zusammenschrak als ein grosser, vierschrötiger Matrose zur Tür herein geflogen kam.  
Er hob lediglich den Blick von seinem Becher und stellte fest dass das rechte Auge des Matrosen bereits zuschwoll, seine Nase eindeutig gebrochen war und seine Lippe unschön aufgeplatzt.  
Dann schwang die Tür zu der Schenke erneut auf und ein Schattenriss hob sich scharf von dem hellen Rechteck ab.  
Er hob den Becher, nahm einen tiefen Schluck von seinem Rum und erinnerte sich an eine ähnliche Szenerie von vor gut zehn, oder waren es nur neun, Jahren.  
Damals war es ein kleines Kätzchen gewesen das durch die Tür geflogen kam, diesmal hatte das Kätzchen die Schenke auf normale Art betreten.  
Sah man einmal davon ab, das es vor Wut schäumte und fauchte.  
Er hoffte beinahe schon das der Matrose sich noch einmal aufrappelte, denn was dann kommen würde, würde er zu gerne sehen.  
Der Matrose schien tatsächlich noch nicht genug zu haben, warf sich noch einmal auf den Schattenriss des Kätzchens.  
Das jedoch wich aus in dem es senkrecht in die Höhe sprang, dem Matrosen einen Tritt gegen das Kinn versetzte, der ihn zu Boden schickte und dann vor diesem landete und ihn düster anfunkelte.  
Er setzte seinen Becher ab und erklärte dem nun vor ihm auf dem Boden liegenden Matrosen: „Ein gut gemeinter Rat: Bleib liegen."  
Dem Matrosen schien nicht viel an gut gemeinten Ratschlägen zu liegen, denn er rappelte sich erneut hoch, diesmal nur noch etwas mühsamer als zuvor, griff nach einem Hocker und holte aus.  
„Darf ich mal?" erklang die weiche Stimme des Kätzchens.  
Er nickte grinsend, als das Kätzchen sich auch schon seine Krücke griff, erst damit den Hocker blockte und sie dann dem Matrosen über den Kopf zog.  
Der Matrose fiel um wie ein gefällter Baum und das Kätzchen seufzte, als es die Krücke an ihren rechtmässigen Besitzer zurück reichte: „Du sagtest ihm doch er soll liegen bleiben!" der Matrose auf dem Boden grunzte unwillig und das Kätzchen stiess ihn mit der Stiefelspitze an: „Nur damit du Bescheid weisst: Du kannst dich jetzt rühmen, eine von Hellkittens Benimmlektionen verabreicht bekommen zu haben!" und mit diesen Worten sank das Kätzchen neben dem Trinker mit der Krücke auf einen freien Stuhl.  
„Hallo Kitten," Long John Silver schenkte dem Kätzchen ein breites Lächeln und schob ihr seinen Rumbecher zu, „was führt dich in diese Kaschemme?"  
Ein Paar grüner Augen lag glühend auf ihm und die weiche, dunkle Stimme schnurrte: „Ich fange mir meinen entlaufenen Kater wieder ein," und das Kätzchen nahm einen tiefen Schluck Rum, „_unser_ Schiff braucht einen Kapitan."  
Er fragte nicht, er gehorchte dem unausgesprochenen Befehl und erhob sich, warf dem Wirt eine Münze hin und nickte dem Kätzchen, welches sich gerade den restlichen Rum in die Kehle schüttete zu: „Gehn wir, Käp'n!" 

Maracaibo vor zehn oder neun Jahren  


Nicht gut, dieser Kerl war gute anderthalb Köpfe grösser als sie selbst, bewaffnet, unberechenbar und darauf aus, sie zu töten oder schlimmeres, sollte ihm auffallen, dass sie doch kein Junge war.  
Aber, Mira war nicht umsonst über die Hälfte ihres bisherigen Lebens auf einem Piratenschiff aufgewachsen.  
Sie war entschlossen ihre Haut, Leben und Ehre so teuer als nur irgend möglich zu verkaufen.  
Und bewaffnet war sie auch. Säbel, Pistole und sechs sehr scharfe, spitze Messer. Ihre Krallen.  
„Jedes Kätzchen braucht Krallen!" hatte ihr Vater gesagt, als er ihr ihre ersten Wurfmesser geschenkt hatte. Ihr Vater, der Hai.  
Knurrend blockte sie einen Schlag ab, versetzte dem Matrosen einen Tritt ans Schienbein und brachte ihr Messer auf Augenhöhe vor ihr Gesicht um sich zu schützen.  
Der Kerl schlug es ihr unbeeindruckt aus der Hand, packte zu und warf sie, als sie erneut zu trat, durch die nächste Tavernentür. 

Sie lag auf dem Boden, presste die äusserst widerspenstigste Luft in ihre Lungen und hörte zum ersten Mal dieses Lachen.  
Rollend, warm und unglaublich ansteckend. Und es kam von irgendwo schräg über ihr.  
So kam es, dass sie sich nach ihrem ersten, wieder richtig tiefen Atemzug, lachend auf die Füsse kämpfte, sich einen Blutfaden aus dem Mundwinkel wischte und nach der erstbesten „Waffe" griff.  
Die Krücke ihres zukünftigen Vizekapitäns landete mit einem dumpfen Krachen auf dem Schädel des Matrosen, wo sie mitten im Sprung zu schlug. Begleitet von einem wilden Fauchen und einem geknurrten: „Da hast du, eine Benimmlektion, mit schönem Gruss von Kapitän Red the Hellkitten!"  
Dann liess sie den Kerl im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes einfach links liegen, reichte dem Mann mit dem ansteckenden Lachen und den ozeanblauen – sie dachte irgendetwas verworrenes wie: Er trägt das Meer in seiner Seele – Augen dessen Krücke zurück und liess sich auf dem Stuhl ihm gegenüber fallen und winkte dem Wirt: „Zwei grosse Becher Rum, Wirt!"  
Der Einbeinige musterte sie nachdenklich und meinte dann: „Du bist kein Junge..."  
„Ne," lachte sie, „ich bin Kapitän. Mira Red the Hellkitten von der „Wild Horse"! Und du, Seemann?"  
Er ergriff die Hand die sie ihm entgegenstreckte und grinste: „Long John Silver!"  
Ihre Augenbrauen rutschten nach oben, ihre Mundwinkel folgten und dann, gerade als er fragen wollte was daran so lustig sei erklärte sie: „Genau der Mann den ich gesucht habe..." ein unterdrücktes Lachen, „... man hätte mir ja auch gleich sagen können, dass ich mich erst vermöbeln lassen muss um dich zu finden, Silver!" und sie fing tatsächlich ausgelassen an zu Lachen.  
„Wieso hast du mich gesucht, Kitten?"  
„Nenn mich nich Kitten..." der Rum kam, sie stiessen an und Mira erklärte: „Ich brauche einen Vize, auf den ich mich verlassen kann – dein Ruf eilt dir voraus." 

**Roses Smalltalk:**

Vielleicht gibts dazu noch mehr... Ganz ehrlich, ich weiss es noch nich!

*knuddel*


End file.
